Saludos desde Hiroshima
by Neko C
Summary: El muchacho apretó la hoja de papel entre sus manos, completamente angustiado. Leía una y otra vez la carta, hundiéndose en una espiral de depresión.


**Hello? Yes, this is Neko. **

**Al fin la gran hija de… quién sea de mi inspiración volvió, y en un momento bastante extraño: mi examen de Cálculo. Como sea, hace poco comencé a enamorarme de dos personajes: Miki (aunque ella siempre fue mi Vocaloid japonesa favorita —la Engloid es Sweet Ann—) y Piko (porque… es Piko, rayos xD); así que al fin decidí hacer uno de los cuantos proyectos que tenía en mente sobre ellos dos.**

**Este fic lo dedico… a mí misma, luego de ver tantos fics RinxLen non-cest que no leo _y que no estoy dispuesta a leer en buenos términos,_ de verdad lo necesitaba.**

**Disclaimer (Negando derechos de autor desde tiempos inmemoriables): Vocaloid no me pertenece, todo el crédito a Yamaha e involucrados.**

**Como siempre, se agradece el genial y zúperwow beteo de la gran Aiko_Kimura del mal (¿?).**

**Disfruten~:**

**-.-.-.-**

"**Saludos desde Hiroshima"**

Hiroshima, 13 de junio de 1945.

"Mi muy querido amigo Piko:

Escribo esta carta con la gran ilusión de que llegue a tus manos. Mamá es un poco pesimista y dice que el correo tarda una eternidad entre cada prefectura debido a todas las cartas de guerra, que deben ocupar una gran parte de los sacos de los carteros, además de que no está segura de si tu familia o tú se hayan cambiado de domicilio; pero yo quiero ver el lado brillante de la situación y gastarme los ahorros que me quedan en servicio de mensajería. Confiaré en que podrás leer lo poco que voy a escribir y guardaré la secreta esperanza que puedas responderme.

Bueno, ¿por dónde puedo comenzar? Tal vez deba hablar sobre mi nueva casa, creo que ubicada en un barrio llamado Saeki-ku. ¡Si vieras lo bonita que es! Sólo tiene una habitación, aunque creo que hasta que papá vuelva de la guerra, nos es bastante confortante a nosotras dos. Y eso que no te he dicho la mejor parte: tenemos un jardín pequeño, pero lo suficientemente espacioso como para que Naomi tenga algo de libertad. Ah, también mamá y yo hemos plantado unas cuantas sandías y verduras varias, todavía estoy esperando ver un brote, seguramente cuando salgan serán tan altas como el tallo de esa planta de habichuelas del cuento que tu madre nos contaba de niños, ¿te acuerdas de él? Era tu libro favorito. El clima de esta zona es propicio para cultivar: no hace mucho frío ni demasiado calor; eso sí, las lluvias son cosa de todos los días en verano. No me gusta mucho eso, se me esponja mucho el cabello (creo que consideraré algún día cortarlo hasta mis hombros. Lo sé, es horrible), mas sé que con el tiempo podría acostumbrarme.

Eso sí, te mentiría si dijera que no extraño Hokkaido, especialmente porque allí viví toda mi niñez, a tu lado. Sigo diciéndolo, es bastante molesto, considera que Sapporo está llena de montañas, ríos y lagos, y ahora me encuentro en medio de un llano, sin mucho que hacer. Sí, sé que me regañarás por quejarme tanto, así que debería comenzar a decirte los puntos buenos: hay un pintoresco tranvía que recorre la ciudad, también un cine, un teatro, es el distrito con menor número de bombardeos por parte de los Aliados (principal razón por la cual mamá decidió que nos mudaríamos aquí, luego de, ya tu sabes, que nuestra vieja casa cayera por uno de esos ataques)… ¡y sé de un centro comunitario donde dan clases de música! Te imaginas lo feliz que estaba al saber eso, ¿verdad? Siempre quise cantar en público, frente a una gran cantidad de personas, y ellos podrían darme esa oportunidad. Prometo que cuando nos volvamos a ver te mostraré mi nuevo repertorio.

¿Qué tal los estudios, Piko? Espero que esa cabeza tuya siga concentrada en tu sueño de ser juez y ayudar a los demás a que se haga justicia. En cuanto a mí… bueno, tengo una mala noticia: comencé a trabajar, junto con mamá, en una fábrica textil como costurera. Es un trabajo de tiempo completo y no recibimos una buena paga, pero nos ayuda a mantenernos medianamente bien. ¡No te preocupes! En el poco tiempo que tengo libre, siempre me pongo a leer los viejos libros de mi padre y practico mi caligrafía, repaso cuentas complicadas y llevo la contabilidad de la casa. Eso sí, tendrás que ayudarme con algunos temas que no recuerdo muy bien, así no pierdo la inteligencia. ¿Lo harías por mí? ¿Por los viejos tiempos en que me llamabas "cabeza hueca" y me golpeabas levemente con el libro cada vez que me equivocaba?

Lo siento, acabo de arrugar el papel de la carta con unas cuantas lágrimas al recordar eso. Ahora que veo, gran parte de la carta lo está. De verdad lo siento, sigo siendo una despistada, ojala y no se desdibujen los kanjis y puedas entender todo lo que escribí. Sé que nunca tuve una caligrafía muy comprensible, pero sigo esforzándome para que los "shi" no parezcan aviones cayendo en picada, como una vez me comentaste.

Estuve haciendo unos cálculos mentales, y puede que vaya a visitarte en el invierno. Claro, si ahorro lo suficiente y quieres. El viaje en tren sería muy largo (creo que son dos días o más), pero podría estar a tiempo para El festival de la nieve. ¿Qué dices? Podría llevar a Naomi conmigo, es una perra pequeñita, no creo que a los empleados ferroviarios les moleste mucho su presencia, y pasaríamos la semana jugando en la nieve, viendo las esculturas de los demás y comprando ese chocolate caliente que tanto te encanta. Sí, eso haré: me la pasaré ahorrando como una loca durante todo el año para poder ir. Es una promesa.

Lo siento, volví a arrugar el papel.

¿Qué tal tu familia, sigue tan bien como recuerdo? Mamá les manda saludos también. ¿Tu padre sigue trabajando como Ministro de Economía? ¿Tu madre se curó del catarro con el cual la vi antes de que hubiéramos partido? ¿Qué tal tu gato, Shiro? ¿Aún tiene esa manía de rasguñar las puertas y tratar de comerse los peces del estanque de tu madre? Creo que nunca le agradé en verdad, tal vez fue porque la primera vez que nos conocimos le pisé la cola por accidente… qué rencoroso que puede ser un gato. No lo culpo, a veces Naomi es igual cuando me tropiezo con ella. Ni la Segunda Guerra Mundial parece quitarme lo torpe, ¿verdad?

Hablando de ella, aunque no me guste hacerlo, ¿crees que se acabe alguna vez? Según he sabido, gracias al radio del vecino, las Fuerzas Aliadas están ganando terreno y Alemania perdió en el asedio de Rusia, ¿qué debemos pensar de eso? No estoy segura, lo único que quiero es que se acabe, que papá regrese con nosotras, volver a la escuela a estudiar como se debe, regresar a Hokkaido, Sapporo, mi ciudad de nacimiento… volver a tu lado.

Te extraño mucho, Piko, en verdad. Rayos, ya no tengo nada más que pueda decir, sólo tengo eso en mi mente. Tendré que secar la carta en la estufa de leña antes de poder enviarla (sabes que soy muy perezosa como para hacerla de nuevo), así que no te sorprendas si ves unas cuantas manchas marrones por aquí. Perdóname, es que tampoco tenemos mucho papel aquí en casa, ya sabes: no lo necesitamos con urgencia de todas formas, ésta hoja es sacada de uno de los viejos cuadernos que pude conservar.

¿Le ganaré a mamá y a su pesimismo? ¿Esta carta te llegará? Ella lo dijo: el correo es sumamente lento en épocas de guerra, pero yo sigo confiando. Si la lees, me contestarás en el menor tiempo posible, ¿verdad? Voy a confiar, porque sé cómo eres. No me importa si tu respuesta tarda días, meses o años, estaré feliz de tenerla.

Bueno, mamá me está llamando ahora con la cena servida (ramen sabor miso, como en casa) y no debería dejarla esperando. Mañana también regreso a la fábrica, deséame suerte.

¡Muchos saludos desde Hiroshima!

Miki y familia."

El muchacho apretó la hoja de papel entre sus manos, completamente angustiado. Leía una y otra vez la carta, hundiéndose en una espiral de depresión.

—Sí, el correo es sumamente lento —susurró pesadamente, a la vez que estampaba su cara contra el mensaje y lloraba, dejando que sus lágrimas se fundieran con las marcas que habían dejado las de su amiga—. Lo siento, Miki, no pude responderte.

Allí, a su lado, se encontraba una radio de baja frecuencia, encendida y con un locutor que anunciaba a viva voz la peor tragedia de la historia de su país:

—Un hongo de humo tóxico se extiende por Hiroshima, haciendo que bajo su sombra todo arda en pedazos. Los aliados no bromeaban: su poder destructivo es impresionante. Hoy, seis de agosto de 1945, hemos perdido una ciudad entre el fuego y la radiación...

**-.-.-.-**

**¿Y bien? Yo simplemente lo amé (ego, ego por doquier. ¿Qué quieren? Soy feliz). Mi comadre, Shade Shaw, tiene razón, me volví adicta a las historias ambientadas en la WWII y la Post Guerra/Guerra Fría.**

**Ahora que estoy libre de exámenes, o por lo menos eso creo, podré tratar de inspirarme más y terminar algunos otros proyectos incompletos (eso incluye a "El principito digital" y "Butterfly on the Spice").**

**Bueno, hasta que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse.**

**¡Un gran abrazo desde Argentina!**

**_Neko C._**


End file.
